Hodgepodge
by Sparkles of Youthfulness
Summary: A collection of Dragon Age drabbles with no common theme. Anything and everything can be found within, whether it be humor, romance, angst, parody, etc. Title and summary are to be rewritten.
1. Last Words

Tears poured from her eyes, and she gripped his hand tightly. He was covered in blood, both his and many others. His body was cold, and she knew he had long since past on. "I should have been there..." She whispered, regret and despair shining dully within her eyes as she stared down at him. "I, I could have done something! I should have done something!" A sob escaped her, and she let loose a wail of sorrow, collapsing against the body before her.

"Why, why did you make me stay behind?! Why did you leave me?!" She screamed, crying into his bloody chest. "You promised we would do this together! You, you weren't supposed to die! You were never supposed to leave me!"

It felt as if she was suffocating from the pain that plagued her. Memories of the time they had spent together ran through her mind. The last words she had spoken to him were of hate as he forbade her from going into battle. She regretted every word. She wished she had spent her last moments telling him how much she cared for him. She wished she had told him that she loved him. She wished he had not died.

"Duncan..."

* * *

My series of drabbles for Dragon Age. They'll be about whatever I happen to write that I don't want to post on it's own.

This drabble written about Duncan and some woman who loves him. She's no Grey Warden though. Not gonna give much detail on her. After all, I'm still trying to figure her out! She's not very forthcoming with details. ;D


	2. Darkspawn Rap!

"I want to be the best there ever was!" She sang, grinning widely. "To beat all the rest, yeah that's my cause!"

"What exactly is she doing?" Alistair deadpanned, raising an eyebrow as he watch his fellow Grey Warden dance about the Camp as she sang.

"Genlock, Ogre, Sharlock, Bereskam!"

"I have no idea." Morrigan stared at the other woman, now doubting her sanity more than ever. "Perhaps she believes she can summon the darkspawn this way?"

"Defeat 'em, defeat 'em, gotta defeat 'em all! Daaarkspawn!" The Mage giggled to her herself and twirled her staff about in her hands, tossing it into the air and catching it. "I'll search across the land, look far and wide! Release from my hand the power that's inside!" She shot off an Arcane Bolt into the air, laughing happily at the small explosion it made.

Her antics had gained the attention of the entire camp now, and they all stared at her with varying looks of curiosity, wonder, and embarrassment.

"Broodmother, Alphas, Shriek, Emissaries!"

Zevran smirked. "Perhaps, after spending so much time locked away in that tower, her mind is more warped than we thought, no?"

"And it's one-hundred-and-fify billion to slay, to end the Blight is my DES-TI-NYYYYY!" She put emphasis on the syllables of the last word with great gusto, practically screaming now as she end her song with a bang.

"Uhhhh..." Her companions chorused, giving the mage turned gray warden incredulous stares.

But she merely smiled, hiding a yawn behind her hand. "Well, I suppose I shall retire for the night. Get some rest everyone! We'll leave at dawn." And with that she disappeared into her tent, leaving her flabbergasted friends to question not only her sanity, but their own as well for following the odd woman in the first place.

* * *

A parody of the Poke Rap... Yeah. Don't question.


	3. I Won't Say I'm in Love

She studied his face as he slept beside her, frowning as she wondered where exactly everything had changed. This wasn't supposed to happen. He was just a way to unwind. He was someone who could make her worries go away for a time. He was someone who could make her feel as if butterflies had taken to living within her-

She stopped her train of thought, her frown deepening. When had all of this happened? WHY had all this happened? And how could she let it continue on, even now?

But as she stared at his face and studied him, she sighed. It was too late, she supposed. There was no way she could stop at this point. She didn't want to. That solved the how. And she knew this had happened because she had given in to his charms, and had spent many a night with him. But when? She had no idea exactly when.

All she knew for sure was that she was in love with Zevran.

* * *

Zevran is awesome. He's one of my favorite characters in the game!


	4. Born to Lead

As he walked swiftly from the campsite for the final time, he found himself thinking of the many regrets he had since starting the quest to destroy the Archdemon. His first regret had to have been allowing the other Grey Warden to lead. All that had come from that was disaster.

Lady Isolde was dead, sacrificed in a ritual involving blood magic. The Werewolves, who had been innocent people plagued by a curse, were all dead. The dwarves were freely making golems and sacrificing their own for it. Wynne and Leliana were dead, killed by his fellow Grey Warden. And now, he was to be king.

Alistair could not take it anymore. He had screamed his hate to the nobleman, and finally left him behind. He would find another way to help stop the Blight. But working with the agressive, hateful man he had once called a friend was not the right way.

He was on his own now.

* * *

Alistair leaves the Grey Warden. Yeah, I dunno if he really disapproves of everything I listed, but eh. Oh well.


	5. Happy Endings

One by one, they had all gone their separate ways after the Archdemon had been slain. Other duties called to them. Old age had found them. Some simply left. But they had all separated, leaving her behind. In the end, even her love had left her. In the dead of night, he had stolen away.

But she had been expecting it.

After all, none of the others had stayed with her. Alistair had become King, and was swamped with the various duties one had while running a country, and raising a family. Morrigan had disappeared without a word after the battle. Leliana, after a time, had returned to Orlais. Sten had gone back to his people. Oghren had grown tired of the surface after a time. Wynne... She had passed on in her sleep only a year ago, and still the pain had not left. Scout, her loyal hound, had succumbed to a strange, cancerous disease, and been put out of his misery.

And Zevran?

Why, he had been the very love she had thought would stay with her. He had wanderlust however, and had grown tired of staying in one place. She suspected he had grown tired of her as well. She had not seen or heard from him since the day he had left her.  
And since then, her life had been filled with despair. Through the journey she had undergone with her companions, she had grown attached to each and everyone of them. And now, they were all gone. She would not intrude upon their lives, however. She did not seek them out. She did, however, seek out the remaining Darkspawn. For that was how she spent her days. Hunting down and killing any Darkspawn she could find. Not only to destroy them, however.

She wanted to die.

She didn't want to wait the remaining 25 or so years she had left to die. What was the point? There was nothing left for her here. The entire country regarded her as a hero, yes... But they did not realize the price heroes payed. To them, the hero had it all. Fame, glory, wealth. To them, the hero's story was like a fairytale. Everything was supposed to turn out right. But in the end, she had lost it all.

"So much for my happy ending..."

* * *

Yeah. Got inspiration from a song for this. Can you guess what it is? :P


End file.
